LOTM: Silence Reigns S4 P1/Transcript
(Later on after alerting the M.A, The Defenders are seen at a Naval base where a group of four battleships and an aircraft carrier are seen waiting. Isaac Clarke then approaches the heroes) Isaac: So, everyone ready? Alex: Yeah. Jack: Sure are sir. Isaac: And you're certain this thing is swimming around out there? Alex: Our team never lies Commander. Isaac: Alright then. We can begin the trek as soon as we mount the carrier. Zulu: Got it. Miles: Come on then guys. (The group all heads out and steps up toward the aircraft carrier's surface where they all stand) Isaac: *Over radio* Admiral, we're in position. Get this vessel out and about. Admiral: *Over radio* Roger that, beginning approach. (The ships begin leaving the dock as they begin heading out into the ocean) Alex: Tom, start scanning the ocean. Tom: Right... Here we go... (Tom starts to run his scan) Jack: Man this Targhul really had him spooked. Omega: Kinda has me spooked. I never herad of a Targhul under water. Erin: Imagine if there were Targhul mermaids. Alex: I don't wanna think about that right now. (Tom is seen scanning. The ships then float out deeper into the ocean) Tom: Come on....Pop your damn head out you freak. (Tom continues scanning as Isaac approaches him) Isaac: Anything? Tom: No, it was just here earlier! Isaac: Well keep looking. We didn't organize this whole thing for nothing. (Isaac walks away as Tom stops scanning) Tom: Damn...Nothing. Alex: Nothing? Tom: No, it's like the damn thing vanished! Erin: Well maybe- (Suddenly, the carrier jolts forward, stopping in its tracks as the heroes fall to the ground) Alex: Gah what the hell?! Isaac: *Over radio* Admiral, what the hell was that?! Admiral: *Over radio* It wasn't us sir! Something's stopped the ship! Erin: What?! (Tom begins scanning again, but he finds nothing) Tom: What?! But what could it be? (Soldiers armed with laser weapons run over to each side of the ship as they look down into the water) M.A Soldier #1: What's going on down there? M.A Soldier #2: We must've hit something! M.A Soldier #1: Commander! You might want to tell the Admiral to back up! We could slip it out of whatever we're trapped on! (The other soldiers all turn toward Isaac) M.A Soldier #4: Yeah, perfect! (The other soldier is suddenly pulled into the water while no one's looking) Izuku: Um....Guys....? (The others look over at Izuku as he points over at where the soldier stood. Tom is then seen as he begins picking up the same life form....right under the ship) Tom: Oh no.... M.A solder #3: Yo Mackie! Where are- Tom: GET AWAY FROM THE EDGE!! Uraraka: Tom? Tom: ITS UNDER THE SHIP!! ITS UNDER THE SHIP!!! (Suddenly, a large beaked tentacle emerges from the ocean and roars before wrapping around the deck of the aircraft carrier) Alex: HOLY CRAP!! Isaac: BACK AWAY, BACK THE HELL AWAY!!! (Tom and the soldiers run from the edge as a large and mutated Targhul emerges from the ocean roaring) Jack: HOOOOO I KNOW WHERE THIS IS GOING!! Charlie: WHAT IS THAT THING!? Alex: I DON'T KNOW! KILL IT! Erin: HOW?!! (The Targhul roars before it opens its mouth. A group of soldiers are seen firing at it before it begins to move its mouth down) M.A Soldier #1: OH GOD!!! AHHH-!! (The Targhul bites down onto the carrier, killing the soldiers as it begins to slowly tip the carrier to the side. Its mouth then opens wider so it can devour the soldiers sliding down as the heroes all fall to the ground sliding) Mineta: NO NO NO NO NOT LIKE THIS!! (Shoto fires his ice at the creature's mouth cause it to move away resulting in the ship not tipping) Tsuyu: *Sigh* That was close. Momo: LOOK OUT!! TENTACLES!! (Two more tentacles rise out of the ocean and bite at the heroes as they stand up) Isaac: *Over radio* ALL SHIPS, OPEN FIRE!!! (The other three battleships begin aiming and firing their cannons at the Targhul, causing it to roar as it retreats back underwater) Alex: Now what?! Tom: Over there! It's heading for- (The Targhul jumps into the air before it slams down onto one of the ships, destroying it completely as it retreats underwater) Eijiro: ITS BODY SLAMMING SHIPS!!! Jiro: Hey Denki! That thing is under water! Now yours chance! Denki: Huh?? OH! Right! (Denki fires a small beam of electricity down at the water, surrounding the ship as it begins electrocuting the Targhul. Even though it roars it pain, it clearly does little damage) Erin: Damn, nothing! (One of the Targhul's tentacles then rises up before it slams down onto one of the other battleships. tearing it in half) Uraraka: Its got the other ship!! Isaac: Damn it! How we gonna stop that thing?! Mina: Omega? Any ideas?? Omega: I'm not sure! I've never seen a Targhul this big! It must be a Queen! Alex: A Queen? But how? Momo: I thought Queens were the same as Kings! Isaac: Not back in the day they weren't! Erin: Oh yeah! Dad told me and Alex this story! How he and those Knights- Alex: Remember later!! Its coming back!! (The Targhul queen is seen approaching the ship) Mineta: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!! (The Targhul rises its head out of the water before it's hit by a cannon from the last remaining battleship, hitting it in the forehead where a small glowing spot is seen. It then screams in pain before going back under) Alex: Huh? Momo: It must've been a weakspot! Erin: So, go for the forehead then? (The final battleship is suddenly launched into the air before The Queen emerges and bites the ship in half. It then turns its head toward the carrier) Alex: That's not good. Eijiro: Now what? Jack: Guess we're on this by ourselves! Bakugo: Good. BRING IT ON!! (The Targhul queen is seen approaching the carrier. Its tentacles wrap around the ship as it faces the heroes and roars) Tsuyu: Ribbit... Alex: Everyone, try and fire at the glowing spots! Isaac: Got it! (The heroes and soldiers begin firing at the spot as the Targhul shakes its head in pain) Alex: It's not enough! Erin: That spot must need something more powerful! Isaac: Where are we supposed to get a powerful weapon? This carrier's completely unarmed! Jack: I think you seem to forget who you're talking to Commander! We're Defenders for a reason! Alex: What do you have in mind? Jack: Any of you relying on close quarters, attack the tentacles on the ship! The rest of us will take out the weakpoint! Izuku: Got it! Alex: Let's do it! (Izuku, Omega, Mina, Fumikage and Uraraka are seen rushing to a tentacle, while Scott, Tenya, and Enjiro are seen heading to the other) Erin: The rest of you, charge up as much as you can and let it rip! Alex: Hell yeah! Jack: Let's put this fish on ice! (The heroes begin attacking using ranged attacks on the Queen's weakpoint. It then cuts to the others at the tentacles as they struggle to do damage) Izuku: Crap, nothing's working! Eijiro: It's got a thicker hide than I thought! Bakugo: This damn fish is really pissing me off! Omega: Uraraka can't you float this thing off?! Uraraka: I... I don't know! I did get a giant robot once but I don't know if- Omega: JUST DO IT!! Uraraka: AH! Right! (Uraraka touches the tendril and causes it to lose its gravity, but it stays stationary. Omega's hand then grows a small blade) Omega: Guess it needs a reason to wake up! (Omega stabs the tentacle and slices a cut into it, causing it to lift off of the ship as the tentacle returns to the Queen) Omega: Uraraka, let it go now! Uraraka: Release! (Gravity returns to the tentacle as the Queen draws it back into the ocean) Eijiro: Got it! Omega: Yeah, one down! Uraraka: Yeah...We.. Omega: Uraraka? (Uraraka begins vomiting) Omega: Ah what the?! Izuku: The tentacle must've been too heavy! Uraraka: *Panting* … Sorry guys... That's all I can manage... Izuku: Its all right! You did your best! Omega: ANOTHER TENTACLE! Eijiro: No wait! (Three smaller tentacles suddenly burst from the water as they wrap around Omega, Uraraka and Mina, lifting them up over toward the ocean) Uraraka: AHHH!!! Izuku: OH NO!!! (The three are brought over the water as the tentacles swing around with them in their grasp. Another smaller mouth opens up in the water) Mina: WHAT IS THAT?! Omega: Its got another mouth! Uraraka: How many mouths does this thing have!? Mina: Does that matter?! ITS GONNA EAT US!! (The other heroes then look over the the three over the other mouth) Alex: Oh crap! Tom: Hold on! (Tom runs over as a sawblade emerges from his wrist. He then throws it as he flies over, severing the tendrils as he catches the three and puts them back on the ship) Tom: Gotcha! Mina: *Hugs Tom* You saved us Tom! Bakugo: Its not over idiots! Its coming back! (Over with other heroes Momo is seen with Isaac preparing a cannon) Isaac: It all set!? Momo: Yes sir! Ready to go! Isaac: Good work! (The Queen's other tentacle then rises up into the air) Alex: Aw now what?! (The tentacle slams down on the other end of the ship, smashing it apart as the ship begins taking massive amounts of water) Isaac: That's not good. Erin: Momo what ever we're gonna do with that thing we gotta do it now! Isaac: *Hops on the cannon* What we are doing, is you guys need to distract that thing so I can get a good shot at it! Jack: Can do! The heroes all scatter as they begin yelling at the Queen) Jack: HEY JAWS!!! LOOK OVER HERE!! Charlie: NO!! HERE!!! Tom: *Lifts up Mina* YO I GOT YOUR SNACK RIGHT HERE!! Mina: AHH TOM STOP!! Tom: Relax you'll be fine! Alex: Come on get us freak! (The Queen Targhul lets out a roar as its weakness is exposed. Isaac points the cannon at it) Isaac: Smile you son of a- (Isaac fires at the Queen's mouth, blowing off most of its jaw as it roars and slowly retreats into the water out of sight) Alex: Yeah! We did it! Tom: Hell yeah! Mina: HOORAY!! (The heroes all cheer before Zulu and Miles are seen as their Spidey Sense goes off) Zulu: You feeling it too? Miles: Yeah. Zulu: Guys! Alex: Huh? Erin: What's wrong? (The ship shakes as the heroes all fall to the ground) Zulu: IT'S NOT DEAD!!! Fumikage: That is not good... Tom: What does it take to kill this thing!? Tsuyu: A better question: what's it doing!? (The Queen emerges from the front of the ship as it bites down on the vessel) Omega: OH CRAP!! (The Queen rips a chunk off of the ship, causing the ship to start sinking) Isaac: That's not good at all! Erin: At this rate we're gonna fight this thing in the water!! Tsuyu: I'm glad I'm a good swimmer! (The ship soon sinks resulting in all the heroes in the water) Alex: Hey! Is everyone okay!? Mina: Yeah! Pearl: So far! (The Queen is seen swimming deep below the water. A large group of Targhul then emerge from its back as they begin swimming toward the heroes without their knowledge) Erin: Where'd it go? Tom: I think it ran off! Izuku: Tom, are you gonna be okay in here? Tom: Yeah, its a waterproof body! I'll be fine! Momo: Gah! (The heroes look over at Momo) Alex: What is it? Momo: Something just brushed past my leg! Jiro: Ah! Same here! Scott: What're you- Wait, I just felt it too. (Scott looks down as a Targhul emerges from the water and grabs his shoulders roaring before it drags him underwater) Tom: SCOTT!! Omega: The hell are those?!! Erin: Was that a Targhul!? Where did it- (Another pops up behind Erin, grabs her, and pulls her under) Jack: ERIN!! Alex: SHIT! WHERE ARE THEY!? Zulu: Umm, guys? (The heroes look down as more shadows are seen rising toward them) Alex: Oh no. Jack: Not good! Isaac: SWIM AWAY YOU FOOLS!! (The heroes start swimming toward the ship's remains before Uraraka screams out) Ian: Huh? Uraraka: SOMETHING'S BITING ME!! (A Targhul is seen underwater with its teeth sunk into Uraraka's leg) Alex: Hold on! (Alex goes underwater and charges a psychic blast, blowing the Targhul away as he resurfaces) Alex: You okay!? Can you keep going!? Uraraka: Its hurts but I think- ALEX!! (Things go in slow motion as a Targhul jumps out of the water toward Alex, who looks behind him) Alex: Oh no you don't! (Alex turns and rams his fist into the Targhul, knocking it away as it lands in the water) Uraraka: That was close! Alex: What the hell are these things? Tenya: Guys hurry up! Before- (Two more Targhul jump Tenya and drag him under) Uraraka: TENYA!!! Tsuyu: This isn't working! We can't get away from them! And we are losing more of our friends! Jack: She's right! We gotta help them! Izuku: But how?! Alex: I can form psychic body armor around you guys! It'll let you breathe underwater so we can get them back! Jack: Good plan, let's do it! Alex: Hold still! (Alex uses his powers on the others as their bodies begin to glow yellow) Mina: *shudders* That feels weird. Alex: Just give it a second to settle in. Alright, move in! (Everyone drives under water) Momo: Alex you sure you can hold this shield for us all? Alex: It's starting to give me a headache, but I think I can manage. Isaac: Don't stress yourself for too long Alex. Alex: Trust me, I won't. (The group swims deeper before they see the three being dragged down deeper into the water) Eijiro: There they are! Jack: Shit! I think Erin and Scott are passed out! Shoto: *Creates Ice Shards* I got it! (Shoto fires ice shards at the Targhul, impaling them as they release Scott and Erin from their grasp. The two then begin floating in the water as Tenya is seen struggling against the other Targhul) Alex: I got that one! (Alex points his finger at the Targhul, firing a precise beam of psychic energy through its skull, killing it as Alex gives Tenya a psychic barrier of his own, allowing him to catch his breath) Tenya: *Panting* … A-Alex... Erin and Scott! Tsuyu: I'm on it! (Tsuyu swims up to them, grabs them both, and starts to swim up, so she can get them some air) Alex: Alright, follow her up! We're getting- GAH!! (The others turn as Alex is seen being dragged down by a tentacle. The Queen's glowing eyes open up as it begins roaring) Omega: ALEX!!! (Alex is seen being sucked into the Queen's mouth. The queen then sucks to breath in the water, which starts to suck up the heroes) Bakugo: DAMN IT! ITS TAKING US IN!! Momo: WE CAN'T AWAY FAST ENOUGH!!! (The heroes all soon suck into the Queen as it closes it mouth and swallowing. Leaving the Heroes. Trapped) Kiro: Awww......Guys.....? (The heroes are seen inside of the Queen's stomach cavity which is seen devoid of acid as they all slowly stand up in pain) Isaac: Everyone alright? Jiro: Yeah, I think. Alex: My back....*gasp* Erin!! (Alex runs over to Erin and Scott as Tsuyu lays them down on the ground. They're both seen still unconscious) Alex: Erin? Erin wake up! Jack: *Moves Alex aside* Move aside! *Starts to preform CPR* Come on Erin breath! (Erin remains unresponsive) Kiro: Shit! She and Scott may have got too much water in they're lungs! ???: Oh good..... (The heroes stop as they all look up to find Gientra sitting on a tendon hanging above the heroes) Omega: Gientra! Izuku: Oh no... Gientra: That just means two more piles of meat to add to the dinner table. (Gientra jumps down and lands in front of the heroes) Gientra: I must say I didn't expect my pet to consume any of you. Jack: You bitch! If Erin or Scott die I'll rip you apart!! Omega: How did you get this.... Thing Gientra!? Gientra: this "thing" oh king is my pet. I call her the Kraken. As for how I got her... Hmm do I tell or not? Alex: Not like there'll be much left of you to talk when I'm done with you! Gientra: Hm, always going for the threats. Foolish humans. Omega: Why are you still doing this? Zulu: You helped us escape that P.A.T facility! Gientra: But did I say we were gonna be friends? Izuku: You wouldn't have escaped without us! Gientra: Ha! Full of yourselves aren't we!? If I wanted to I could have escaped, and killed ALL those humans without you! Omega: This is not the way things are supposed to be Gientra! How can you not see how our people evolved? Targhuls like you are the reason people hate us now! Gientra: Oh shut up! (Gientra fires a spike from the palm of her hand, hitting Omega in the chest as he falls down) Mina: OMEGA!! How dare you hurt- *Gets wrapped by Gientra tendril* AHH! Gientra: *Pulls Mina over* You need to shut your mouth. Pearl: MINA! Miles: Let Mina go right- Gientra: *Puts blade to Mina's neck* BACK OFF! (The heroes all stay back) Gientra: Now then. I'm gonna have a little talk with "Mina". Unless you want her to be sliced into piece, then stay here and die. (Gientra jumps away leaving the heroes) Omega: *Gets up* MINA!! (Alex is seen gritting his teeth as he clenches a fist) Alex: Guys..... (The heroes look over at Alex as he takes his inhibitor gloves off. Psychic energy begins to resonate from his body) Izuku: Alex? Alex: Take care of Erin and Scott. I'm going after that worm and this Queen's brain alone. Uraraka: But what about- Alex: Don't worry. I got this. Help Erin and Scott. And keep yourselves alive. (Alex jumps up and runs after Gientra deeper into the Queen's body) Izuku: Alex! Jack: He's gonna get himself killed! Tenya: He can't be happy if he took those gloves off. Uraraka: Let's just hope he doesn't get himself hurt in there. (The heroes all look up to where Alex and Gientra ran off to. Alex is then seen walking in a large vein as his eyes begin glowing yellow with anger) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts